drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1949
Acontecimientos *4 de enero: se crea el Consejo de Asistencia Económica Mutua. *1 de febrero: el Banco de México vincula la cotización del peso mexicano a la del dólar, con el propósito de consolidarlo y reducir la diferencia entre el valor representativo de la moneda y el adquisitivo. *2 de febrero: en Temuco (Chile) erupciona el volcán Villarrica. *4 de febrero: en Grecia, el general Markos, jefe comunista, es relevado de sus responsabilidades políticas. *5 de febrero: en Irán se disuelve el Partido Comunista Tudeh *10 de febrero: en Irlanda los conservadores unionistas obtienen la mayoría parlamentaria. *10 de febrero: en EE. UU. se estrena la película La muerte de un viajante, de Elia Kazan, basada en la obra de Arthur Miller. *16 de febrero: en la ONU comienzan las conversaciones sobre Berlín entre los delegados de EE. UU. y la URSS. *17 de febrero: en Barcelona son fusilados cuatro miembros del Partido Socialista Unificado de Cataluña (PSUC). *20 de febrero: en las islas de Cabo Verde un derrumbamiento ocasiona 232 muertos y 50 heridos. *21 de febrero: en Quito (Ecuador) una emisora de radio transmite La guerra de los mundos (de Orson Welles), y causa el mismo pánico que en Nueva York diez años antes. *21 de febrero: Nicaragua da por terminadas las diferencias existentes con Costa Rica, a causa de las actividades de los exiliados costarricenses. *24 de febrero: Se firma en la isla de Rodas el armisticio que pone fin a la primera guerra árabe-israelí. Por otro lado, el líder sionista Jaim Weizmann es elegido presidente de Israel. *24 de febrero: en EE. UU. se lanza el primer cohete de dos etapas, que asciende a 392 km de altura. *23 de marzo: en la ciudad libanesa de Ras el-Nakura Israel y Líbano firman un armisticio. *4 de abril: en Washington DC se crea el Tratado del Atlántico Norte. *5 de mayo: Tratado de Londres donde se firma el Estatuto del Consejo de Europa. *Rogamos nos informen disponibilidad y costo de departamento con capacidad para cuatro personas jóvenes, un dormitorio o mono ambiente. Zona centro Villa Gesell. 2da. Quincena de 17 de mayo]]: en San Juan (Puerto Rico) el contador puertorriqueño Juan Ángel Gil organiza la Primera Conferencia Interamericana de Contabilidad. Se instituye el Día del Contador de las Américas. Nace la Asociación Interamericana de Contabilidad (AIC). * 28 de Mayo:En Bs.As., Argentina nace Martín H. Hidalgo, Empresario en Organización *23 de junio: en el Vaticano, el papa Pio XII excomulga a todos los comunistas y sus simpatizantes de «el pasado, el presente y el futuro». *19 de julio: Laos se independiza de Francia *8 de agosto: Bután se independiza de la India. *12 de agosto: en Alemania se funda la fábrica Adidas. *29 de agosto: en Semipalatinsk (Kazajistán) estalla la primera bomba atómica de la URSS, con el nombre clave RDS-1, Primer Relámpago (Первая молния). Las fuentes de inteligencia occidental la denominaron Joe-1. *1 de octubre: se proclama la República Popular China. *7 de octubre: se funda la República Democrática Alemana en la zona de Alemania bajo control soviético, con Wilhelm Pieck como primer presidente. *31 de octubre: en Filipinas, un tifón causa 975 muertos y deja sin hogar a 20.000 personas. *31 de octubre: Alemania queda dividida en dos Estados. *31 de octubre: Chiang Kai-shek se repliega a Formosa. *31 de octubre: Indonesia se independiza de Holanda. *31 de octubre: Fundación del COMECON. *8 de noviembre: en Costa Rica entra en vigencia su actual Constitución Política. En esa fecha, el presidente de la Junta Fundadora de la Segunda República, José Figueres Ferrer, entrega el poder al Lic. Otilio Ulate Blanco, quien gobernó el país hasta 1953. Nacimientos Enero a junio *5 de enero: George Brown, batería de Kool & The Gang. *7 de enero: Anne Schedeen, actriz estadounidense *10 de enero: George Foreman, boxeador estadounidense. *11 de enero: Paco Ignacio Taibo II, novelista y político. *17 de enero: Carlos "Indio" Solari, cantante argentino. *17 de enero: Mick Taylor, músico británico. *29 de enero: José Alejandro Bernales, General Director de Carabineros de Chile(Fallecido). *31 de enero: Ken Wilber, escritor estadounidense. *1 de febrero: Xuan Xosé Sánchez Vicente, político y escritor español. *3 de febrero: Jorge Guinzburg, periodista, productor y humorista argentino (m. 2008). *3 de febrero: Amancio Prada, cantautor español. *6 de febrero: Jim Sheridan, cineasta irlandés. *10 de febrero: Harold Sylvester, actor estadounidense. *12 de febrero: Joaquín Sabina, cantautor y poeta español. *16 de febrero: Socorro Díaz Palacios, periodista y política mexicana. *25 de febrero: Ric Flair, luchador de lucha libre profsional *2 de marzo: Alain Chamfort, cantante y compositor francés. *3 de marzo: Miguel Angel Gracia empresario y pensador español. *6 de marzo: Shaukat Aziz, primer ministro de Pakistán. *16 de marzo: Sergio Denis, cantante argentino. *26 de marzo: Patrick Süskind, escritor estadounidense. *30 de marzo: José Natividad González Parás, político mexicano. *2 de abril: Mabel Noemi Obregón, Enfermera Profecional "Mi Mamá". *17 de abril: Horacio Sánchez Unzueta, político mexicano. *20 de abril: Jessica Lange, actriz estadounidense. *30 de abril: António Guterres, político socialista portugués. *5 de mayo: Ernesto Ramírez Noriega, arquitecto méxicano. *18 de mayo: Rick Wakeman, músico británico. *19 de mayo: Dusty Hill, músico estadounidense (ZZ Top). *20 de mayo: Alejandro Dolina, poeta, escritor, conductor de programas de TV y radio argentino. *23 de mayo: Alan García, político peruano. *31 de mayo: Fernando Carazo Villalaín, pintor español. *5 de junio: Ken Follett, escritor británico. *7 de junio: Toti Soler, guitarrista y cantante español en lengua catalana. *8 de junio: Emanuel Ax, pianista estadounidense. *10 de junio: Frankie Faison, actor estadounidense. *17 de junio: Andy Kaufman, cómico estadounidense. *18 de junio: Lech Kaczyński, político polaco. *22 de junio: Meryl Streep, actriz estadounidense. *15 de junio: Patrick Tambay, piloto francés de Fórmula 1. *16 de abril: José Rufo Pérez Arias, Profesor de Adultos, Psicólogo Clínico, Piloto Privado nº 15.049 y Cinto Negro 1º Dan de Karate (estilo Shito Ryu) Julio: Diciembre *7 de julio: Pedro Ruy-Blas, cantante, compositor, actor español. *13 de julio: Clifford Harper, artista británico. *22 de julio: Alan Menken, compositor estadounidense. *26 de julio: Roger Taylor, baterista de Queen. *7 de agosto: Tim Renwick, músico británico. *11 de agosto: Eric Carmen, músico estadounidense. *12 de agosto: Mark Knopfler, músico, cantante y compositor británico. *25 de agosto- Gene simmons, musico de rock de la banda Kiss *31 de agosto: Richard Gere, actor estadounidense. *9 de septiembre: Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, 6.º presidente de Indonesia (2004-). *23 de septiembre: Quini, futbolista español. *23 de septiembre: Bruce Springsteen, cantante y compositor estadounidense. *8 de octubre: Sigourney Weaver, actriz estadounidense. *9 de octubre:Ángeles Mastretta, escritora mexicana. *16 de octubre: Joan Manuel Gisbert, escritor español de literatura infantil. *18 de octubre: Vicente Molina Foix, escritor español. *26 de noviembre: Marí Alkatiri, político de Timor Oriental. *1 de diciembre: Sebastián Piñera empresario y político chileno *2 de diciembre: Adolfo Aguilar Zínser, político mexicano. *4 de diciembre: Jeff Bridges, actor estadounidense. *25 de diciembre: Sissy Spacek, actriz estadounidense. *26 de diciembre: Julio De Vido, actual Ministro de Planificacion de la Republica Argentina Fallecimientos *6 de enero: Victor Fleming, cineasta estadounidense. *11 de enero: Carlos Lesca Saralegui, escritor argentino. *14 de enero: Joaquín Turina, compositor español. *11 de febrero: Axel Munthe médico y escritor sueco. *25 de febrero: Juan Tellería, compositor español. *10 de marzo: James Rector, atleta estadounidense. *30 de marzo: Friedrich Bergius, químico e industrial alemán, premio Nobel de Química en 1931. *5 de mayo: Maurice Maeterlinck, escritor belga, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1911. *10 de junio: Sigrid Undset, escritora noruega, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1928. *25 de junio: Alejandro Lerroux, político español. *8 de agosto: Joaquín Torres García, artista plástico uruguayo. *9 de agosto: Edward Thorndike, psicólogo conductista estadounidense. *17 de agosto: Julio Ugarte y Ugarte, fundador de la Iglesia Cristiana Primitiva. *8 de septiembre: Richard Strauss, compositor alemán. *13 de septiembre: August Krogh, fisiólogo danés, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1920. *22 de septiembre: Sam Wood, cineasta estadounidense. *26 de septiembre: Blanca Estela Pavón, actriz mexicana. *28 de octubre: Ginette Neveu, violinista francesa. Arte y literatura *6 de enero: José Suárez Carreño obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Las últimas horas. *8 de junio: George Orwell publica su novela 1984. *Arthur Miller: La muerte de un viajante. *Graham Greene: El tercer hombre *Jorge Luis Borges: El Aleph Cine *''Acusado a traición (The Clay Pigeon), de Richard Fleischer. *Al rojo vivo (White heat), de Raoul Walsh. *Almas en la hoguera (Twelve O´Clock High), de Henry King. *Los amantes de la noche (They Live by Night), de Nicholas Ray. *Amigos apasionados (The Passionate Friends), de David Lean. *Amor en conserva (Love Happy), de David Miller y Leo McCarey. *Atormentada (Under Capricorn), de Alfred Hitchcock. *Atrapados (Caught), de Max Ophüls. *El burlador de Castilla (Adventures of Don Juan), de Vincent Sherman. *Carta a tres esposas (A letter to three wives), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. *Con las horas contadas (D.O.A.), de Rudolph Maté. *La costilla de Adán (Adam's Rib), de George Cukor. *Duelo silencioso, de Akira Kurosawa. *''Edward, mi hijo (Edward, my son), de George Cukor. *Fuego en la nieve (Battleground), de William A. Wellman. *La heredera (The heiress), de William Wyler. *El ídolo de barro (Champion), de Mark Robson. *Juntos hasta la muerte (Colorado Territory), de Raoul Walsh. *La legión invencible (She Wore a Yellow Ribbon), de John Ford. *Llamad a cualquier puerta (Knock on any door), de Nicholas Ray. *El manantial (The Fountainhead), de King Vidor. *Mujercitas (Little women), de Mervyn LeRoy. *Nadie puede vencerme (The Set-Up), de Robert Wise. *La novia era él (I was a male war bride), de Howard Hawks. *Ocho sentencias de muerte (Kind hearts and coronets), de Robert Hamer. *El perro rabioso, de Akira Kurosawa. *''Pinky (Pinky), de Elia Kazan. *El político (All The King´s Men), de Robert Rossen. *Primavera tardía (Banshun), de Yasujiro Ozu. *El reinado del terror (Reign of Terror), de Anthony Mann. *Relato criminal (The Undercover Man), de Joseph H. Lewis. *Soborno (The Bribe), de Robert Z. Leonard. *La sed (Torst), de Ingmar Bergman. *El tercer hombre (The third man), de Carol Reed. *Un día en Nueva York (On the town), Stanley Donen y Gene Kelly. *Un secreto de mujer (A woman´s secret), de Nicholas Ray. Música *El compositor soviético Alfred Schnittke lee por primera vez la novela ''Doktor Faustus (de Thomas Mann), que le marcará profundamente. En años posteriores compondrá varias obras sobre la novela, entre las que destaca la cantata Seid Nüchtern und Wachet (1983). Ciencia y tecnología *10 de enero: RCA introduce los discos de 45 RPM. *Primer computador de programa almacenado. *Gerard Kuiper descubre Nereida (una de las lunas de Neptuno). Deporte *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. *5 de febrero: Alberto Larraguibel bate récord mundial de salto a caballo. *Se realiza el primer Campeonato nacional de rodeo chileno y los campeones fueron Ernesto Santos y José Gutiérrez. *Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Millonarios (1ª vez). *Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Televisión Premios Nobel *Física: Hideki Yukawa *Química: William Francis Giauque *Medicina: Walter Rudolf Hess y Antonio Caetano De Abreu Freire Egas Moniz *Literatura: William Faulkner *Paz: John Boyd Orr Enlaces externos Categoría:Siglo XX